


Harry Potter and the Transformation Potion

by I_AM_VERY_STRANGE



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Animagis!Harry, Fiction & fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_VERY_STRANGE/pseuds/I_AM_VERY_STRANGE
Summary: This is my first (and probably only) story and is being done for fun, this will probably not be finished or long (or even good for that matter). It was an idea I had one reading a story called Bassilisk Eyes by Hegemone (read that story if you haven’t, it is good). Harry will eventually become an animagus, and will take place (at first) in the summer between Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix. It may end up going through OotP, but (if it does, don’t count on it) will be different (great description , I know :/). Sorry if there are any mistakes (like things that have happened that I forgot about, or item working differently than they are supposed to), tell me and I will correct them. I hope you enjoy this story by an edgy high school sophomore with no life!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not having a good week. It was the first week of summer, and it started with him waking up screaming. He dreamt that he was back in the grave yard, Cedric had just been killed by Wormtail. But this time, he lost the dual with Voldemort, and he took over, killing everybody he cared about (in a variety of “creative” ways). After he woke, Hedwig started hooting in a startled way before sharply nipping his ear. “Sorry girl, bad dream” Harry said, while stroking her feathers absentmindedly. “BOY!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS ALL THIS SCREAMING ABOUT!?”, Harry’s uncle Vernon shouted as he stormed up stairs. “YOU START SCREAMING AT TWO IN THE MORNING LIKE YOUR BEING MURDERED, AND I COME UPSTAIRS TO FIND YOU PETTING YOUR DAMN PIGEON LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!?”, Vernon went on like this for a good five minutes, with the usual threats of punishments (getting beat with a frying ban, disembowelment, the normal stuff) before he realized Harry wasn’t listening. “DON’T YOU IGNORE ME BOY!!”, he shouted. Harry looked up, glasses now in place, and responded “Sorry uncle Vernon, I had a nightmare. Oh! By the way, is it alright if I send a letter to my godfather? I have some questions and Hedwig could use the exercise.” Vernon, now looking scared at the mention of Sirius Black, decided to let it go and give him permission. “Alright, but if any of your freak friends show up, I’ll give you something to have a nightmare about”, Vernon said warningly, and than left the room to go back to sleep. Harry, grateful that he was gone, started writing his letter. He spent about half-an-hour writing it, and when it was done it read: 

Dear Padfoot, I hope this letter doesn’t arrive at a bad time, as I am writing this at about 2:30 am. Anyway, I keep having a reoccurring nightmare. I know this probably doesn’t seem like a big deal, but I was wondering if it has any significance for wizards that it normally wouldn’t for muggles. 

P.S.: I’ve been wondering if there’s anyway to get my hands on an animagus potion (I want something to distract me from what happened last year) also, send your replay to the Leaky Cauldron, as I’m going to stay in Diagonal alley for a few days, than probably see if I can spend a few weeks at the burrow with the Weasllys.

Thanks, Harry P.

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig’s leg. “Take this to Sirius. Love you and be careful, don’t let anyone see you”. Hedwig hooted in a reassuring tone, and nipped his finger affectionately, before taking off. Harry immediately started packing, and than wrote a note explaining his absence and left it sitting on the kitchen table.

———2 hours later———

Harry staggered into the Leaky Cauldron, wishing that the Knight Buss wasn’t the only way here without walking. “Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, what can I do for ya?”, a large man with an American accent asked. “Can I have a room for a week please?”, Harry asked and gave the man the money. “Right this way, you’re in room 28 on the second floor. Would you like some room service?”, the man asked. “No, thank you”, Harry answered the man. When he got to his room, he put his stuff away, and got into bed, tired and exhausted. He hoped Hedwig was finding her way alright.


	2. The recipe

The next day went by pretty slowly, with Harry wondering Diagon Alley, looking at shops and buying some things for Ron and Hermione, and ended up at the shop he was looking for. The sign read: Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Harry excitedly went in. As soon as he stepped foot in the store (literally down to the nano second), he heard a voice, or, more accurately, the same voice belonging to two different people. “Welcome to Weasly’s Wizard Wheezes!” One of the twins said. “So happy you could be here on the opening day!” The other twin said. “As an opening day special-“ Gred began, “everything is 25% off! Well for most people anyway-“ Forge interjected, “but, for you, everything is 75% of!” They finished in unison. “George, do you think we should offer Harry some free merchandise?” Fred asked. “Only if he uses it to prank Ronnikins and Perce-Perce”, George answered, before handing him a bag with a note for Ron attached. The note read: Dear Brother-dearest, we have opened our Joke shop, and we hope you visit. But! Remember, everything is double the price for you!

P.S.: make sure you tell Percy that it’s triple price for him. 

Thanks, your big, and mature, brothers.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the note, before asking a question that he had for a while now, “How are you guys going to run the shop in the school year? Especially sense if you leave Hogwarts on the holidays, you’re only allowed to go home?” Harry said, wishing he asked this question when he gave them the money for the store. “Well, it’s a part-time business for this year,” Fred said, “And full time next year, because it’s our last year at school, before we can truly be the menaces to society we want to be!” George finished. 

———about 35.7983 minuets later———

Harry walked backed to the Leaky Cauldron with his hands full with the things he bought. He had to be extra careful with the exploding exploding snap set (like regular exploding snap, but actually blows up in a cloud of cursed flames as soon as it’s set up) he bought (he practically had to hold the twins at wand-point to get them to take the payment) as to not get burned. When he got back to his room, Hedwig was on the bed, eating a mouse she caught. “Did you really have to eat that were I sleep girl?”, Harry asked as he moved her and the mouse to the table (much to her annoyance, which she showed by squawking the whole time). Harry gave her a treat and scratched her neck to calm her down, before reading Sirius’s response: 

Harry

I’m proud that you seem to be taking after you’re father and are on your way of becoming a true Marauder! Now, being the popular guy I am, I can’t just waltz into a store and have the potion made without getting attacked by the ladies, so I’ve attached a list of the ingredients, as well as the book James’s father gave us for instructions to the process. 

The best, your fantastic god father.

The list than provided the required ingredients, them being: One Mandrake leaf  
Drinker's own hair  
Dew  
Death's-head Hawk Moth chrysalis, and instructions such as letting the potion brew for a month. Harry decided to go to the brewery to get the potion brewed. “Come on Hedwig, were going to a store”, Harry said, picking her up. When seeing the look she was giving him, he added, “and I’ll get you some treats”, he said, stroking her side and rolling his eyes. At this, Hedwig hooted excitedly, hoping Harry got her some bacon as well. When Harry eventually got within site of the brewery, Harry heard a familiar voice. “Harry? What’er you doin’ ‘ere? Summer hasn’t even been go’in on fer a week!”. Hedwig, who was sleeping, was startled awake by the sudden noise, fell of Harry’s shoulder before pecking the tall man for scaring her. “Hagrid!”, Harry happily greeted, as he tried to calm Hedwig down, promising her a plate of bacon, which did the trick, and caused her to happily nuzzle Harry’s neck. “I’m going to have a potion made, and I’m here because I wanted time away from the Dursley’s. Also! Is there anything I should get for your class while I’m here?”, Harry asked, ignoring Hedwigs mood change. “No, nothin really. You already ‘ave the stuff from last year, so there ain’t nothin new. Which potion are ye hopin to get made?”, Hagrid asked, curious. “It’s a surprise!”, Harry said mischievously, excited for the reactions he new he would get form everyone when the new year started. “Oh, so yer becomin a Slytherin now are ya? Well, I’m excited ter see what it is. Well, I gotta get back to what I was do’in so I’ll see ya la’er.” Hagrid said, waving good bye. When they eventually got to the potion shop, after passing many creepy people, one of whom tried to buy some of Hedwigs feathers and some of Harry’s skin, he opened the shop door and walked over to the counter. “What can I get you today young sir?”, the lady behind the counter asked in heavy Scottish accent. Harry handed her the list. “Ah, an animagus potion eh? Very well, here, soak this in your mouth than spit it into this pot”, she said, handing Harry a mandrake leaf, which tasted like basil. After the Witch gathered all the ingredients into the pot, she gave Harry a small ball. “Take this and keep it on you, it will start shaking violently, and I mean VIOLENTLY when the potion is done. That will be 50 galleons.” Harry, surprised at the price, handed over all the money he had on him, which was supposed to last him the week. When he passed the joke shop on his way back to his room, he heard a familiar voice, with an equally familiar ginger running full pace at him screaming “OI!! Harry!”. “Ron! The twins told me to give these to you!”, Harry said. It took all his will power not to laugh knowing what was about to happen to poor Ronnikins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a hard character to write :/ I really Hope I’m doing ok


	3. Ron being Ron

“Oi! Harry!” Ron said, sprinting full speed towards him. “Ron! The twins asked me to give you this!” He replied. Ron took the box, and led Harry back to where the other Weaslys were. “Harry, dear, how are you?! Are the muggles treating you alright?!” Mrs. Weasley asked as she pulled Harry into a hug tight enough to crack his ribs, causing Hedwig to fall of his shoulder and Hoot angrily. “Sorry Hedwig” Mrs. Weasley apologized after she found her place back on Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, y’know we’ve already been to the joke shop right? So, I’m not opening this.” Ron said, looking wearily at the box of exploding exploding snap. “Sorry for trying to burn you Ron, but I thought it would be best to do what they asked me. I don’t want to end up like Dudley last year.” Harry shuddered, remembering when Dudley’s tongue grew by about three feat. “It’s alright mate. I would have done the same.” Ron said. “Hey, is it ok if I stay with you guys for a few weeks? Sorry if it’s any trouble, but I’ve... been having a hard time since the tournament, and the Dursley’s haven’t been doing anything to help.” Harry explained, knowing that they would almost certainly let him, but he wanted to be polite and make sure. “Of course Harry!”, Arthur replied, “You’re always welcome at the burrow.” “And it’s no trouble”, said Mrs. Weasley, “I would be surprised if you weren’t having a difficult time, with everything that happened during the tournament. And if those muggles ever mistreat you, they’ll have me and Arthur to dealt with”, Mrs. Weasley said darkly. “That’s right! They may be muggles, but they are just as vile as the Malfoys!” Arthur exclaimed. Harry, feeling happy hearing this, debated on how to best tell Ron about the potion that was brewing. He also wondered what Ron would turn into, and just realized that he never thought what he himself would turn into (he hoped something that could fly). “Hey, Ron?” “Ya Harry?” “I’m having an animagus potion brewed. Do you want to have one brewed?” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle as Ron’s jaw almost hit the floor. “Bloody Hell mate! That would be awesome! Sirius gave you the ingredients didn’t he? We’ve gotta tell Hermione! What are you gonna be? What am I gonna be? I could finally do something that none of my brothers have!” Ron, in his excitement, forgot his parents were standing right there, and they went wide-eyed at the mention of Sirius Black. Harry, however noticed this. “Don’t freak out, Ron and I can explain.” Hedwig gave a soft hoot. Harry couldn’t tell if she was amused, or trying to be comforting, he guessed the latter judging by her nuzzling into his neck. 

———back at Harry’s room———

After explaining things, which took a good 2 hours, Arthur seemed to think about this, while Mrs. Weasley was immediately angry. She sprang you from the chair, startling Hedwig, and started yelling “Harry! You were almost kissed by a Dementor and didn’t tell anyone?! And Ronald! You didn’t think to tell me or Arthur that Sirius Black was innocent?!” She was very angry to say the least. She then turned on the twins (yes, they are here) “You two gave Harry a map that can tell where anyone is!? What do I always say!? ‘Never trust something that thinks for itself if you can’t see where it keeps it’s brain!’ Now,” she said, sounding much more like her usual cheery self, “I would like to see Sirius. I haven’t for years. I do hope he’s alright.” Everyone, scared to say anything in fear of setting off the ticking time bomb that was Mrs. Wesley, stayed frozen, until Harry broke the silence “I’m going to write a letter to Sirius, this is going to be interesting”. He than wrote out a letter, quite quickly, causing his handwriting to be even worse than usual. The letter read:

Sirius, Ron accidentally let it slip that we know you. We explained everything to Ron’s parents, and they would like to talk to you. They say you can come to the Burrow. 

The best, Harry

Harry than tied the letter to Hedwig’s leg, before she nuzzled him and flew out the window, glad that she was being used for letter for more frequently than last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is the story so far? Am I writing the characters how I should (I want to make a realistic story)? Any comments would be appreciated (tips would also be helpful)
> 
> Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

When Sirius got Harry’s letter, he was not exactly surprised. He didn’t know Ron that well, but, from what Harry told him, wasn’t great at keeping secrets. He knew it was only of time before they found out just how well they knew him. He figured the only reason Molly wasn’t hunting him down was because of their meeting at the end of last year. He decided he would take Molly up on her offer, and really hoped that Percy would not be there, because he knew from Harry’s letters that he would turn Sirius in without a second thought. He figured he better work on his response. 

Harry,

Thank you for telling me, and be sure to give Ron a good punch for me. I’ll be there in a few days. Tell Molly I said thank you for letting me stay, and her if there’s anywhere I should keep Buckbeak. 

Sirius.  
When he went to tie his letter to Hedwig’s leg, she picked him, hard. ‘Probably mad about me telling Harry not to use her last year’ he thought, and then added to the letter: P.S. I don’t think Hedwig likes me. 

When she got back to Harry latter that day, he and the Weasley’s, other than Percy, who was staying at the ministry for the summer, were eating breakfast. Harry untied the letter from her leg. “Thanks Hedwig”, he said stroking her head as she helped herself to his sausages. Harry snickered at Sirius P.S., and told Hedwig to be nicer to him, which promptly got him whacked with a wing, and a neck nuzzle. The Weasleys all laughed at this odd desolate of affection Hedwig showed Harry. After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and the twins all went outside to play quidditch, while Ginny helped Molly clean up. When Ron told the twins about the potion Harry was brewing, they completely forgot about their game and started bombarding him with questions. “What are you going to be?” “Can you brew us some?” “Will you help us with our pranks?” “Will this help against you-know-who?” “If you do make us some, can we prank Snape?” Harry, overwhelmed, answered “I don’t know, maybe, yes, probably not, definitely. Now let’s get back to our game.” They than played for a good 3 hours, with Harry and Ron winning every game they played. “Wow Ron, your really good at this. You should join the quidditch team”, Harry told Ron, who nervously replied, “you really thank so? Thanks mate.” When they got back to the burrow, Harry noticed a Hippogriff sleeping outside. Knowing who was here, Harry excitedly went inside before getting tackled to the ground by a large black dog, who turned into a human. “Nice to see you pup!” Sirius said, before getting pecked on top of his head by Hedwig. “Ow! I’m sorry! Ow! Quit it!” Harry laughing, said “Hedwig, I’d like it if you left him in one piece!” Hedwig hooted, annoyed, but landed on Harry’s shoulder, still glaring at Sirius. “You weren’t lying when you said she doesn’t like you” Ron said, laughing. “She’s mad about me telling Harry not to use her for letters”, He explained. Hedwig hooted loudly at this, Causing everyone to laugh even harder. After a while of pecking Sirius, Hedwig flew up to Harry’s room. After talking with Sirius, Molly started making lunch. “So, Harry, did you get the potion brewing?” Sirius asked. “Yep! It’ll be done in three weeks. Ron and the twins are trying to get me to make them one to, which I’m going to, but don’t tell them.” Harry added that last part I’m a whisper. Sirius chuckled. “Be sure to prank Snape for me will you?” “Of course” Harry responded, “your going to help me though!” Sirius, excites, replied “alright! The second coming of the Marauders is happening!” The twins, knowing now just who Sirius was, faces shifted to those of children who just met their hero. Because I’m fact, they just did.


End file.
